The present invention pertains to digital span data transmission circuitry and more particularly to a fault tolerant transmission circuit arrangement for use with a switching network in a CPU controlled telecommunications switching system.
Typically, circuits for transmitting unipolar switching network data to bipolar data compatible with use by modern digital span equipment is implemented using discrete components. These circuits are large in size and consume a relatively large amount of power.
Public policy requires that a telecommunications switching system provide virtually uninterrupted service to the public over long periods of time. Simple solutions to this problem include mere duplication of circuitry. Given the background of the present technology as being discrete components, as mentioned above, duplication of circuitry will lead to more size requirements and power consumption.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a fault tolerant transmission circuit arrangement, which is small in size and requires a small amount of power, for translating unipolar switching network data to data compatible with a digital span of a telecommunications switching system.